Scar
by lostlikeyou
Summary: I woke up the next morning, delirious. I do have to say that I'm in pretty good shape for being cut and bruised. As soon I was done examining myself for any major damage I looked up to see my surroundings. And all I see is...death.


The title is actually _Scar_

_Chapter 1: Scarce_

I woke up the next morning, slightly delirious. I do have to say that I'm actually in pretty good shape though, I mean for being cut and bruised by random people. Thankfully, most of the bruises were hidden by my lightly tanned skin As soon as I was done examining myself for any other major damages, I looked up to see my surroundings. A mistake, a Huuuuuuuge mistake, I should _not_ have done that. Millions lay on the dirt paths around our villages. They're all dead, most lie in large, overflowing pools of blood. Buildings were in millions of pieces, if they weren't in pieces then they were in massive piles of ash. I can still smell the smoke from them. Of course the ground was dirt, but most of the usually luscious green grass surrounding it was brown. The sky was a gloomy gray, it looked like a million years worth of pollution, yuck.

I turned to the right, to notice my friend, Jessica, was still alive. I ran over to her, scared out of mind. Everyone, as far as I could see, was dead. I needed someone here to help me with my plans. I must have revenge, revenge on the Carches. I took hold of her wrist, to check her pulse. Thump...THUMP...Thump...THUMP...THe beats were perfect. I smiled triumphantly.~_Thank God..._ I thought.

Jessica groaned and opened her big blue eyes. "MADISON?" I shouted. "Kaylee?" she responded in a faint whisper.

"I'm here, and i ain't goin' nowhere," I said.

Jessica was a complete mess. Her usual wavy brown hair looked like someone had tied knots in it. Her jean shorts were ripped, almost to shreds. Long, ugly, deep cuts covered her right arm and leg. Her cheek was bruised, and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Take the bond off! It hurts," Jessica whined.

"Oops, oh yeah, right, "I mumbled as I unbound her wrists.

Jessica sat up and rubbed her wrists, "What are we going to do Kyles?" (My friend's lovely nickname for myself.)

I folded my hands behind my back, and put on an icy glare, "We're going to get revenge, we will destroy the Carches for what they have done to us." I gestured towards the damaged village. "I don't know why they left only us two alive, but we must get even."

Jessica drew pictures in the dirt with her hands, "How are we going to do that? They killed the whole Midwest! WE mighty Lites couldn't even lay a finger on 'em!"

I thought for a second then quickly came up with an idea, "We need an alliance with the only other groups in the the nation, the Yanki (Yankee) and the very powerful Rache (Ru-shay)!" (SHort explanation on territories: WE Lites were the third strongest group. Carches and the Rache were the first two, the Carches more powerful. The smallest is the Yanki, but they didn't matter too much at the time.)

"How are going to get there? It's so far away! The closest state of theirs is Arizona!" Madison continued rambling.

"Shut up Jess(our nickname for Jessica), I know how to get there, and fast too!" I smirked.

"Then what are we going to ride? and what about weapons?" she asked ina frustrated tone.

"Don't worry we have many choices for defense," I gesture towards the men and women's daggers, swords, and bows. "As for the ride..." I smirk evilly.

Jessica looked horrified, "Oh no! OH MY GOSH NO! We are NOT riding THAT!" I shrug. Jessica muttered some curse words as I closed my eyes. I clasped my hand around my necklace (the Japanese character for brave). The necklace then faded from my neck. A large creature appeared. Large, dark blue wings shimmered as the extended. Blue scales glowed, its head turned.

"Stupid Flora. Why'd you have to have a dragon again?" Jessica complained.

Flora's piercing black eyes met mine as I chuckled and patted her muzzle, "I found her remember? ('Tis a story for another day.) She is definitely a great blessing." Jessica moaned, "It's just so...awkward, she talks and all that!" I rolled my eyes as Flora replied, "I do have ears you know." Jessica's face was dreadfully pale. She hates Flora. According to her dragons are extremely bad luck and are dangerous. She's also highly concerned abput getting cooked to death, even though Flora would never do that.


End file.
